En algo más que solo sus zapatos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Peeta y Katniss han sido rescatados de la Arena del tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco después de que ella la hizo volar. Todo sería perfecto para la revolución si Katniss no estuviera segura de ser una adolescente capitolina. Para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro "El diente de león" regalo para Robyn Raven.


_Para el intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro "El diente de león" regalo para Robyn Raven. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 **En algo más que solo sus zapatos**

Vaya mierda de sueños realistas. Cuando compre esa máquina nunca pensé que podría ser tan efectiva. Y no es que no me guste tener al apuesto primo de "La chica en llamas" justo enfrente de mí hablándome como si fuera ella. Es que en verdad todos mis músculos, huesos, arterias y no sé qué tanta otra cosa se sienten como si en verdad la arena se hubiera caído sobre mí.

— ¿Katniss?— ahora el chico parece preocupado, puede que sea porque ha hablado y yo lo estaba ignorando, probablemente no es el tipo de cosas que ella suele hacerle a su primo el guapo. ¡Pero no puede culparme! El dolor es muy real, demasiado real de hecho— Prim y tu madre están bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ahora toma mi mano y su mirada se ha hecho el doble de intensa. Me pregunto si podría besarlo, digo este es mi sueño después de todo y, aunque estoy en contra del incesto, es primo de Katniss, no mío, aunque al parecer yo estoy en su cuerpo.

—Cariño— le doy un apretón a su mano, vaya que es realista—. En verdad que me gustaría charlar contigo un rato, pero esto es demasiado para mí.

El chico parece confundido. Probablemente se deba a que nunca es demasiado para la verdadera Katniss. Pero para mí sí, y estoy segura de que sin no despierto pronto voy a morir de dolor. O tal vez sea porque ella no suele decirle cariño. Yo les digo cariño a todas mis primas, pero quizás las cosas funcionan distinto en los distritos y cariño no es la palabra correcta para dirigirse a un primo. Sea cual sea la razón, yo me desmayo.

-0-0-0-

Cuando vuelvo así estoy en un lugar diferente. Es algo así como un hospital pero más blanco. Me pregunto si el sueño habrá sido tan intenso que me habrá causado repercusiones en la vida real. Una enfermería rubia y de ojos azules me mira aliviada. Me pregunto si así de grave fue mi enfermedad.

—Estas despierta— dice y yo asiento—. Gale me dijo que la noticia no te sentó bien.

—Gale…— repito.

No recuerdo ningún Gale, vaya que no. Y tampoco soy esa clase de chicas que se emborracha, besa a unos cuantos chicos a los que les da su número y después no recuerda nada. Aunque ese nombre se me hace curiosamente familiar, creo que lo escuche en la T.V. o algo así.

—Sí. Ahora está un poco ocupado pero me prometió que en cuanto despertaras le avisara para venir a verte— la enfermera me acaricia el cabello de manera demasiado natural, lo que hace que de un pequeño salto para atrás—. Todo estará bien, cariño, te lo prometo.

— ¡Katniss!— una niña un poco más joven que yo, muy parecida a la enfermera, salta a mis brazos.

Tardo un momento en procesar el nombre que me ha dicho y lo que está pasando. Esta chica me ha llamado Katniss, igual que en mi sueño, Gale es el guapo primo de Katniss, y ella es Prim, su hermana por la que se ofreció voluntaria.

Grito.

Es involuntario. Yo no quería. Prim se aleja de mi rápidamente mientras se empieza a disculpar, segura que me lastimo con su contacto, después de todo es verdad que estoy muy herida. Me empiezo a marear y escucho como el monitor al lado mío se vuelve loco. La enfermera, que ahora recuerdo es la madre de Katniss se acerca corriendo a revisarlo. Después toma mi rostro entre mis manos mientras repite una y otra vez que tengo que calmarme. Creo que estoy hiperventilando, o que de algún modo estoy haciendo que el oxígeno no llegue a mis pulmones ya que intenta ponerme una mascarilla. Yo la aparto, no quiero que me toque.

Con trabajo logro ponerme de pie, sé que algo va mal con mi cuerpo pero lo ignoro mientras corro afuera de ahí. Necesito encontrar un espejo, esto no puede estar pasando, no pudo pasarme esto.

Muchas personas me persiguen pero logro llegar a uno. No puedo ver mucho. Mi rostro, más claro de lo que recuerdo y sin mi montón de pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas, por si fuera poco mi pelo ha perdido su color y ahora es marrón, como el día de mi nacimiento, solo que más largo.

Una enfermera bastante alta me atrapa y me inyecta algo en el brazo. Solo pude ver un momento pero ya no me cabe duda. Soy Katniss Everdeen.

-0-0-0-

Cuando vuelvo a despertar estoy completamente sola. La habitación es distinta, pero sigue siendo de hospital. Hay unas voces afuera, parece que pelean.

Entonces una puerta se abre y yo me escondo debajo de las cobijas. Debo de parecer verdaderamente patética, sobre todo si consideramos quien soy ahora, pero en verdad tengo miedo.

—Katniss— la voz es masculina y dulce—, soy yo, Peeta.

Antes de que pueda controlar mis propios músculos me deshago de las cobijas que cubren mi rostro. Es él, en realidad es él, y está enfrente de mí. Tiene todo el cuerpo magullado y no trae más que una bata de hospital cubriéndolo (mis mejillas se encienden) pero ha venido a verme. A mí no, ha venido a ver a Katniss.

—Hola…— titubeo mientras él se acerca y se sienta en la silla al lado de mi cama.

—Perdona que no haya podido venir antes, pero no me lo permitían.

—No hay problema— respondo tan bajo que creo que no me escucha, parece frenético.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes explicarme que fue lo que paso en la arena?

No, no puedo porque no estuve ahí. ¿Si le digo eso me creerá? Seguramente que no. Sin embargo Peeta Mellark es el chico más dulce del mundo. Digo, a pesar de tener a la muerte tan cerca se decidió y le confeso su amor a la chica en llamas con la que se va a casar y… Oh no, acabo de recordarlo, Katniss estaba embarazada. ¡Yo estoy embarazada!

—Katniss… ¿Todo está bien?— pone su mano sobre mi hombro y yo me pongo a llorar. Soy una niña, apenas tengo 15. ¿Qué se supone que haga con un bebé? Peor aún, con un bebé que ni siquiera es mío.

Tengo que tomar una decisión, y debo hacerlo rápido. No podre fingir por mucho tiempo que soy ella. ¡Somos muy diferentes! Y estoy segura de ser incapaz de lidiar con un embarazo. Quizás lo mejor será decirle, él buscara la forma de ayudarme y de sacarme de este cuerpo.

—Peeta…— digo con lágrimas en los ojos, su nombre sabe muy bien en mi boca.

-0-0-0-

Cuando la madre de Katniss sale de con el doctor me mira compungida. Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros con suavidad y yo me esfuerzo para no quitarme.

—Katniss…— abro la boca para protestar, ya le había dejado muy en claro que yo no era su hija, pero ella me hace una señal para que guarde silencio— hija. Sé que estás ahí adentro así que haznos un favor y regresa, te necesitamos.

Después de eso se va, sin esperar respuesta. Supongo que tiene sentido, después de todo no es a mí a quien le habla.

Más tarde es Peeta el que me explica que paso con el doctor, el hecho de que haya sido a él a quien le explicara mi condición hizo que una tal presidenta Coin decidiera usarlo como intermediario para todo. Me dice que tengo un trauma, al parecer algo paso en la Arena que me impacto tanto que ya no sé quién soy. Le intento explicar que se perfectamente quien soy pero él me dice que no es así. Me dice que será un proceso lento pero que al final veré que si soy Katniss. En verdad parece una locura.

La única noticia agradable es que al parecer no estoy embarazada. Peeta me dice que cuando hablo del bebé se refería a los que podrían tener él y Katniss en un futuro.

-0-0-0-

Es mi primera noche afuera de mi habitación de hospital y me mudan al camarote de la familia de Katniss. Dicen que estar en un ambiente familiar me hará bien para regresar. Es molesto que todo mundo te asegure que no eres quien estas seguro que eres.

La habitación es pequeña, como del tamaño de mi armario ahí en el Capitolio (aunque no se podía esperar mucho de personas que visten como lo hacen aquí), y solo tiene dos camas.

— ¡Dormiremos juntas!— me dice la pequeña Prim con una emoción que no llega a sus ojos— Sera como una piyamada.

La cama con trabajos es lo suficientemente grande para las dos así que me mantengo tensa en el lado pegado a la pared mientras Prim se remueve un poco. Al final queda de lado mirándome. Me pregunto si debería decir algo, bueno soy su hermana mayor y eso se supone que hacen las hermanas mayores. Sin embargo en estos momentos me siento muy pequeñita.

— ¿Cuál era tú nombre?— me pregunta de repente, yo la miro extrañada— Antes de que fueras Katniss, me refiero.

—Calíope— respondo y ella sonríe.

—Es un bello nombre— dice y yo asiento, siempre me ha gustado—. Vivías en el Capitolio. ¿No es así, Calíope?— vuelvo a asentir mientras veo como la expresión de la niña madura repentinamente— Creo que estas en el derecho de saber que Snow ha hecho muchas cosas malas. Nos ha lastimado mucho, a las personas de los distritos, y hace creer a su gente que es algo natural cuando no lo es. Necesitamos acabar con eso Calíope, no quiero seguir viviendo asustada y encerrada. Para eso necesitamos a Katniss, para eso necesitamos a mi hermana. ¿Crees que podrías traerla de vuelta?

Está muy oscuro, sin embargo alcanzo a ver la lágrima que resbala por la mejilla de la hermana de la dueña de mí cuerpo. Prim ha sido de las personas que más me visitaron mientras estuve en el hospital y es tan adorable que aunque siempre me trata de manera distante, le he tomado cariño. No me gusta verla sufrir.

—Créeme que no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más que traer de vuelta a tu hermana— le aseguro—. Pero no está en mi control hacerlo.

Ella asiente antes de darse media vuelta y murmurar unas buenas noches.

-0-0-0-

Aparte de Prim muchas otras personas me fueron a visitar al hospital. La mayoría de esas personas parecían haberse aprendido un guion en el que me rogaban que actuara como Katniss para unos videos (o una cosa así) que les harían llegar al Capitolio. Al inicio pensé en aceptar la idea con la condición de que también me dejaran mandar un mensaje con el que pudiera contactar a mi familia, sin embargo se negaron. Los únicos que nunca me lo pidieron fueron Prim y Delly (de la cual no tenía idea de su existencia hasta el día de su visita). Así que decido que si por alguien lo debo hacer es por ella, por Prim no por Delly que si bien me agrada solo he visto dos veces en mi vida.

Pongo algunas otras condiciones; me consiguen un vestido morado que pueda usar en lugar de sus horrendas ropas grises y me dejan perforarme una oreja (del perfil que menos van a grabar). Tres ex capitolinos, que por algún motivo que no entiendo me miran con algo de recelo, se encargan de trenzarme el cabello y maquillarme un poco, me pongo un hermoso traje de sonsajo, me dan el arco más genial que he visto en mi vida (debo decir que no he visto muchos) y estoy lista. Todo parece ir bien al inicio, luzco como toda una rebelde lista para luchar por una buena causa (que aún no termino de entender), pero al parecer a la directora no le gusta. Me pide mayor ferocidad ¡Y yo lo intento! Pero es difícil lograrla cuando eres ese tipo de persona que gusta de los suéteres claros y las caminatas debajo de las palmeras que adornan la playa artificial cercana a mi casa.

Después del décimo octavo intento un hombre entra furioso por la puerta me toma del brazo y me saca a jalones de la sala de grabación. Peeta intenta protestar pero él lo calla con una autoridad desconocida.

—Preciosa— me dice el hombre y entonces lo reconozco como Haymitch Abernathy, el vencedor del segundo vasallaje de los 25 y mentor de Katniss y Peeta—, no sé a qué juego estás jugando pero esto ya se acabó. Aseguras que eres del Capitolio pero no eres capaz de trazar mapas que nos permitan entrar— me lo pidieron cuando accedí ayudar, no tenía ni idea de cómo pretendían que yo supiera lo que me preguntaban—, y aún más, ni siquiera te molesta la idea de que estemos en guerra con "tu supuesto pueblo". Las cámaras están ahí, Peeta está ahí, solo faltas tú y tu falta de encanto.

—Yo soy muy encantadora— le respondo un poco molesta.

—No Katniss, eres testaruda y hábil, pero no encantadora. Regresa ahí, toma tu arco y vuelve a ser tú.

Aun molesta regreso ahí, tomo mi arco y… todo vuelve a ser un fracaso.

-0-0-0-

Lo he pensado mucho, lo he meditado y llegue a la conclusión de que solo hay una forma de que la verdadera Katniss surja. Debo bezar a Peeta.

Parece una locura pero tiene mucho sentido. En todos los cuentos los maleficios se rompen con un beso de verdadero amor. Y Katniss y Peeta están enamorados.

Después del desayuno lo espero afuera de su cubículo. Cuando llega salto a sus brazos y lo beso con todo lo que tengo. Es genial, mucho mejor que besar a los chicos del Capitolio, pero no pasa nada, absolutamente nada.

Cuando nos separamos me mira extrañado, casi no correspondió mi beso y ahora está de piedra.

— ¿Qué significo eso, Calíope?— me pregunta y yo maldigo en lo bajo, al parecer Katniss no suele hacer estas cosas. ¿Qué tipo de chica tiene un novio así de perfecto y no salta a sus brazos cada que lo ve?

Le explico mi teoría dándole varios ejemplos de cuentos de hadas mientras él me escucha atentamente. Para mi sorpresa cuando acabo en lugar de burlarse de mi me mira con cara triste.

—Creo que ya sé por qué no funciono— me contesta mientras me toma de una mano durante un corto segundo—. Espera aquí.

-0-0-0-

Gale Hawthorne no es primo de Katniss Everdeen, en realidad es su amante o algo parecido. No he terminado de procesar la idea de que ella no este enamorada de Peeta cuando él se marcha, dejándome sola con mi ya no primo.

Cuando recién empezó este desastre Gale me visitaba muy seguido, para mi tenía sentido pensando que éramos de la familia, pero mientras más alegaba no ser Katniss sus visitas fueron menguando. Hoy se cumpliría una semana sin verlo.

Peeta es el que le explica mi teoría, la cual al inicio no lo convence en absoluto. Pero al final decide que no pierde nada intentándolo. Aparte de que si funciona le servirá a la verdadera Katniss para saber quién es su verdadero amor.

Gale consigue un permiso para salir del bunker en el que estamos, el cual tampoco termino de creerme que es el distrito trece. Se esfuerza por hablar conmigo como si en verdad creyera que no soy Katniss. Habla de cómo se conocieron y de su historia junta hasta el día en que salió cosechada por primera vez.

Cuando llegamos al bosque que nos rodea todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Algo en mi pecho intenta salir, algo que Calíope no conoce.

—Bueno… Creo que es hora de probar tu teoría, ahora que estamos en un ambiente más familiar— dice Gale que se empieza a inclinar para besarme.

Y entonces escucho el canto de un sinsajo.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Mierda Gale!— exclamo dando un salto para atrás cuando lo veo tan cerca.

Él parece extrañado y yo empiezo a reír como una demente al recordar todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas.

—Vaya… al parecer Peeta tenía razón y te necesitaba para regresar— todo esto es tan irónico—. Solo mi mejor amigo podía saber que solo necesitaba un poco de aire libro para volverá ser Katniss.

 _¡Feliz día de Reyes atrasado! Lamento mucho llegar tan tarde pero mi vida ha sido un caos las últimas semanas. ¡Pero aquí está tu regalo! Espero y te haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo con mucho amor para ti, Robyn._

 _Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo._


End file.
